Early-age Marriage
by dandelionleon
Summary: Menikah muda, bersama sahabatmu sendiri dan harus meninggalkan kekasihmu. Baekhyun merasakannya dan dilema itu membuat dirinya menolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah. Apakah mereka berpisah? Atau justru Baekhyun bertekuk lutut akan pesona si mesum Chanyeol?


**Early-age Marriage**

 **Story line by : Dandelionleon**

 **Staring : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Somin (KARD)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, school-life, Marriage life.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Their agency**

 **Warning! Gender-Switch (GS) for bottom (uke). Typo yang merajalela. Adegan panas yang di peruntukkan untuk delapan brlas tahun ke atas. Yang nekat baca dosa tanggung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy babe!**

 **.**

 **.**

Diam, menutup mata, menghembuskan nafas. Bosan adalah peneman hidup. Berada dalam lingkup mengesalkan begini membuatku malas bergerak. Ocehan teman sebangku ku anggap angin lalu. Bahkan gosip terhangat mengenai adik satu tingkat yang hamil seolah hal biasa yang ku dengar. Entahlah, aku hanya bingung harus berbuat bagaimana saat ini. Maksudku... aku tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun kecuali tidur, makan dan juga memainkan game. Sentilan kuat di dahiku membuat wajahku mendongak melihat si pelaku. Ck! Si telinga lebar ini lagi.

"Bagi minummu."

Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik tidak sopan dari teman sebayaku ini. Dengan elok ia mengambil botol minumku yang bersisa setengah botol air lagi lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. Oh, mood sialanku membuat semuanya tampak mengesalkan hari ini. Telinga lebar bername tag 'Chanyeol' ini malah sering berbuat demikian dan aku sudah biasa menanggapi itu. Tetapi hari ini dia tampak lima kali lipat lebih mengesalkan.

"Apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang menahan kentut?"

Senyuman menggodanya tampak amat sangat menyebalkan hingga aku tanpa sadar menggebrak meja cukup keras.

"Sudah meminta air minum, mengolok-olokku lagi! Mau mu apa ?!"

Ricuh di kelas mendadak hilang. Fokus seluruh kelas mendadak tertuju padaku dan Chanyeol walau sebenarnya aku sangat benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Tetapi untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak mementingkan hal itu demi emosi ku yang tak mampu ku kontrol semenjak melihat kejadian kemarin.

Rahang Chanyeol tampak mengeras. Sepertinya emosi lelaki ini ikut tersulur. Tetapi aku justru menantangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang ku miliki.

"Kau kenapa hah? Hanya karena hal sepele kau seperti ini?"

"Sepele katamu? Oh bagus sekali mulutmu itu, Park. Bagaimana dengan kejadian_"

"Sayang."

Perdebatan terhenti saat seorang wanita yang membuatku muak datang sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol. Sialnya si bodoh ini justru senang-senang saja. Terbukti dari senyuman yang ia tunjukan untuk Somin-gadis yang ku maksud.

"Kau lapar? Ayo ke kantin!"

Brengsek.

Apa-apaan dengan ciuman itu? Mereka tidak tahu tempat atau memang sudah gila? Darahku semakin mendidih saat Chanyeol melempar seringai mengejeknya untukku di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Somin. Keduanya lantas berlalu dari hadapanku yang berdiri layaknya orang tolol.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik?"

Luhan menepuk pundakku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Gadis dengan rambut pirang sepinggang ini menyunggingkan senyum seolah berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Aku hanya balas dengan senyum hambar yang ku punya.

"Jika kau tidak kuat lagi, lebih baik nyatakan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara halusnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Luhan. Sudahlah. Aku ingin ke toilet."

Beruntung Luhan tidak bertanya ini-itu lagi. _Mood_ sialan ini membuat semuanya tampak kacau. Mungkin membasuh wajah bisa menyegarkan pikiranku barang sedikit. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

Sehari yang lalu, Chanyeol berbohong padaku. Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu. Perjanjiannya siapa pun yang hendak pergi harus meminta izin. Tetapi brengsek itu justru tidak pulang selama dua hari dan pergi entah ke mana. Semua bermula karena adu mulut yang terjadi di antara kami. Aku yang terlalu keras kepala dan juga Chanyeol yang egois sangat sukar untuk di satukan. Perdebatan mengenai hubungan kami seolah tak berujung. Hingga tepat kemarin ia pulang dengan membawa kabar bahwa dirinya telah memiliki kekasih bernama Somin -kakak kelas satu tingkat di atas kami.

Aku hendak marah, namun ku rasa tak berhak melakukan itu karena statusku di sini benar-benar abu-abu. Makanya, emosiku jadi tidak terkendali.

Seperti saat ini, seolah tanpa sadar aku melempari sepatu dan juga tas ku ke sembarang arah hingga mengenai figura di atas meja. Suara pecahan kaca tak membuatku bergerak dari posisiku. Geraman dari bibirku terdengar cukup jelas. Aku mencengkeram ujung rok sekolahku untuk menahan emosi dan sakit yang ku punya. Di sana, di atas sofa, Chanyeol sedang bercumbu dengan kekasih barunya. Ku hela nafas panjang untuk sekedar menarik perhatian dua manusia tidak tahu tempat itu. Namun nihil. Hadirku sama seperti angin lalu. Dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, aku mendekati keduanya. Menarik Somin yang berada di atas Chanyeol lalu menjambak rambutnya kasar. Aku menampar wajahnya tanpa peduli pelototan dari matanya maupun Chanyeol yang melihatku tak percaya.

"Jalang. Jika kau ingin berbuat menjijikkan begitu sebaiknya jangan di rumahku." Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nada bicaraku.

"Apa? Tapi ini_"

PLAKKK... satu tamparan lagi dan aku merasa puas.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

Teguran Chanyeol membuatku berdecih sinis. Antara tak percaya dan juga kecewa yang luar biasa.

"Ah? Kau lebih membela perempuan ini di bandingkan sahabatmu?" Aku sengaja menyindirnya telak. Chanyeol menahan geramnya.

"Keluar!" Teriakku nyaring.

Somin menatapku dengan wajah membunuh. Ia menampar balik pipiku, mungkin sebagai bentuk rasa malunya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah diikuti Chanyeol.

Aku terduduk di lantai. Ini adalah kemarahan terbesarku setelah enam bulan lalu. Tanganku bergetar. Aku menghapus air mataku sebelum terlihat oleh Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di belakangku.

"Apa maumu _hah_?!"

Bentakan ini, sudah ku dengar selalu setelah beberapa bulan ini. Ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah. Aku mencoba mencari suaraku agar terdengar normal. Namun yang keluar justru suara bergetar yang menjijikkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian. Jangan pernah kotori rumah ini dengan perbuatan menjijikkanmu!"

Senyuman Chanyeol tampak melecehkan. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekatiku.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu Baekhyun." Desisan itu terasa membakar telingaku. Aku menahan napasku menyadari jarak dekat di antara kami.

"Tetapi kau suamiku sialan!" Pekikku dengan putus asa.

Chanyeol tampak tak bergeming. Detik selanjutnya tawanya berderai, tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Setelah seperti ini kau baru membawa status sialan itu? Dengar Baekhyun! Pernikahan kita hanya berlandaskan kontrak antara kau dan aku. Ini hanya pernikahan untuk sebuah nama besar keluarga dan perusahaan. Bukankah kau yang berkata demikian? Jadi... terserahku mau apa."

Ya, aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku berucap semuanya hingga Chanyeol marah besar dan memilih pergi dari rumah selama dua hari kemarin. Perjodohan ini memaksa kami yang masih berada di tingkat SMA untuk menikah segera. Aku merelakan hubunganku dengan Sehun kandas hanya demi menyelamatkan perusahaan Ayah. Walau aku patut bersyukur setidaknya Chanyeol lah yang menjadi pasanganku karena dia sahabatku sejak kecil, namun ada satu perasaan yang membuatku dilema hingga kini. Aku berat melupakan Sehun, aku benci perjodohan, dan aku tidak suka dengan tabiat Chanyeol yang suka main perempuan.

Maksudku... kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Dia sahabatku. Akan sangat aneh.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir jika aku ini sangat naif.

Terlebih dengan perbuatan Chanyeol dua hari lalu yang hendak menelanjangiku di kamar tidur membuatku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima ini semua mentah-mentah. Aku tidak suka hubungan yang tanpa cinta dan rasa suka. Aku tidak suka Chanyeol hanya menjadikanku sebagai selingan tanpa ada rasa di dalamnya.

Luhan bilang aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku selama ini. Orang-orang juga berkata jika aku dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang manusia yang sangat cocok dalam hal apa pun.

Padahal kenyataannya justru tidak.

"Ya, kau seharusnya menghormati pernikahan ini!" suaraku kembali setelah merenung cukup lama.

"Menghormati katamu? Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang masih berhubungan dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh aneh. Sorot matanya meredup. Aku tidak mengerti dengan ini.

"Tetapi hatimu masih berhubungan dengannya."

Spontan aku mengangkat wajah. Chanyeol membuang arah pandangnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau..."

"Jadi Baekhyun. Jangan larang aku untuk berhubungan dengan siapa pun."

Selesai berkata demikian. Chanyeol meninggalkanku yang berdenyut sakit tepat di hati. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku melarang Chanyeol? Toh, selama ini dia memang demikian dan juga aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Benar... kan?

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian. Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun sejak hari itu. Di rumah, di sekolah. Semua seolah di reset layaknya aku dan Chanyeol menjadi orang yang tidak kenal satu sama lain.

Kedekatannya dengan Somin semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan satu sekolah sudah heboh dengan kabar ini.

Chanyeol juga sengaja pulang sangat larut untuk menghindari pertemuan denganku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu awalnya. Namun semakin kesini, aku semakin merasa kesulitan.

Seperti sekarang. Si brengsek itu kembali membawa kekasihnya dan berciuman di sofa. Aku merasa statusku sebagai 'istrinya' tak lagi di pandang. Ingin marah seperti waktu lalu rasanya sia-sia karena aku yang tanpa sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjauhiku dengan kasar. Dengan perasaan gundah aku berjalan melewati mereka dan memasuki kamarku.

Emosiku yang tidak stabil membuatku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar. Ku redam isakan ku dengan bantal agar tak terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah.

Menangis selama satu jam berhasil membuat mataku seakan tertelan oleh kelopak mataku sendiri. Hari sudah gelap. Ku tutup tirai jendela kamarku lalu mulai menanggalkan satu persatu seragam dan juga pakaian dalam yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Sepertinya mandi adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

 _ **End**_ **Baekhyun** _**Pov**_

.

.

 **Chanyeol's** _ **Pov**_

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan berang. Sebuah kertas ancaman yang ku dapatkan dari Somin membuatku mau tak mau mendatangi Baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, aku segera membuka pintu dengan kasar hingga Baekhyun tersentak di depan kamar mandi. Gadis itu merapatkan handuknya saat menyadari aku berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan mata menyela marah.

"Apa maksudmu menakut-nakuti Somin dengan surat ancaman bodoh ini?!"

Ia meraih kertas dari tanganku dengan wajah bingungnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya setelahnya.

"Kau langsung percaya hanya karena ada namaku di sini? Hampir dua belas tahun kita bersama dan kau percaya aku melakukan hal sebodoh ini?"

Tersadar akan emosi bodohku, aku mengunci rapat bibirku. Tingkah Baekhyun yang sok keras dan juga berubah dingin terhadapku sejak pernikahan kami membuatku suka dikuasai emosi hingga tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Kesalku meluap saat ia semakin mendiamiku.

Cukup rasanya aku di tolak untuk menyentuhnya. Cukup rasanya aku di anggap hanya mempermainkan dirinya padahal aku tulus selama ini. Baekhyun hanya terlalu naif.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Sudah selesai bukan?"

Wajah gadis ini tampak datar. Sangat berbeda dari Baekhyun ku. Aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang kurus hingga ia mengaduh sakit.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanyaku dengan putus asa.

"Apa? Aku memang seperti ini!"

"Kau bertingkah seolah kau membenciku Baekhyun."

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Sudah tak mampu ku tahan lagu semua perasaan yang ku pendam selama ini.

"Chanyeol aku_"

"Tidak bisakah kau membacanya? Selama ini... dari dulu. Kau tetap cinta pertamaku."

Terdiam. Dia terdiam kaku akan ucapan yang tanpa sadar ku lontarkan dengan lancar.

"A-apa... maksudnya?"

"Aku. Kau. Perjodohan ini. Semua aku yang mengaturnya."

Terserah. Dia akan membenciku atau bagaimana. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ku lihat wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kecewa di satu waktu.

"Aku memanfaatkan situasi di mana ayahmu kesulitan untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya."

Diam... tak ada jawaban yang berarti. Aku hendak mengangkat wajahku namun tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiriku.

"Kau... kenapa tega sekali." Suara Baekhyun tampak lirih dan rapuh. Rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi saat ku lihat air matanya mengalir.

"Aku bahkan harus meninggalkan orang yang ku cintai demi ini. KENAPA?!"

Orang yang di cintai.

Aku terkekeh pias. Sebatas ini lah arti keberadaanku bagi Baekhyun?

"Jadi... aku tidak ada apa-apanya ya jika di bandingkan dengan Dia."

Persetan dengan semuanya. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang melihatku dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Maaf. Tak seharusnya aku memaksakan keinginanku hingga aku harus memisahkan sahabatku sendiri dari orang yang ia cintai."

"Maaf..."

Aku memilih pergi dari sana bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas ucapanku. Entah lah. Semua mendadak menjadi rumit seperti ini.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, asing kian terasa. Entah bagaimana aku seperti tinggal di kutub yang di penuhi oleh gunung es. Kebersamaan ku dan juga Baekhyun hanya sebatas teman satu rumah. Tetapi kami beraktivitas masing-masing tanpa berniat berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku sengaja menghindarinya agar kecanggungan itu tak ia rasakan. Tengah malam adalah waktuku pulang sedangkan subuh aku sudah berangkat pergi dari rumah.

Tetapi hari ini sepertinya aku tak bisa menghindari gadis ini. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan penampilan yang sangat amat berantakan namun cukup mampu membuat jakun ku naik turun hanya karena Baekhyun yang memakai kaos kebesaran tanpa celana.

"Ada apa?" Suaraku spontan keluar dengan dingin. Ku lihat mata sipitnya sedikit melebar, mungkin tak percaya dengan nada bicara yang ku gunakan untuknya.

"Ayah dan Ibu mu menelepon. Kita di suruh menginap di sana malam ini." Terangnya tanpa mau melihat wajahku sama sekali.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi, berharap Baekhyun bisa bersantai saat mengobrol denganku.

"Hanya acara keluarga katanya. Ulang tahun pernikahan mereka."

Ah, iya. Kenapa aku bisa sepikun ini?

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Malam ini aku akan berkencan dengan Somin."

Tangan Baekhyun terlihat mengepal erat. Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya menatapku pula dengan wajah marahnya. Namun sakit hatiku membuat kakiku melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang entah berekspresi bagaimana. Sedikit tidak tega, namun ini lah cara agar rasaku terhadapnya tidak semakin membuncah keluar.

 _ **End Chanyeol's Pov**_

.

.

Tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak Baekhyun mengumpat untuk mengeluarkan rasa sakit hatinya. Gadis itu menahan nyeri di dadanya akan sikap Chanyeol beberapa waktu belakangan. Namun tadi adalah puncak kekesalannya. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu lebih mementingkan kekasihnya dibandingkan acara keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bingung harus berkata apa pada Paman dan Bibi, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum penuh makna, merasa gemas dengan kenaifan Baekhyun dan juga keegoisannya terhadap segala hal, termasuk perasaannya sendiri.

"Ya katakan saja kalian sibuk dengan tugas sekolah." Ujar gadis berdarah Chinese itu seraya mengaduk jus mangganya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kasar. Ia memperhatikan hiruk pikuk kota dari dalam café yang sedang ia singgahi bersama Luhan sekarang.

Jenuh kembali menguasainya. Andai saja semua tidak terjadi, mungkin hubungannya dan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja hingga kini. Tanpa sadar gadis bersurai coklat itu menunduk sedih hingga Luhan yang melihatnya merasa khawatir.

" _Hey_ , sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Memaksakan senyum, Baekhyun hanya mencoba menunjukkan ia baik-baik saja.

Lima menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Luhan yang sibuk dengan jus mangganya dan juga Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikiran semerawutnya.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Suara ini, Baekhyun terduduk tegap secara spontan.

"Ah, Sehun- _ssi_. Aku sedang melepas stres bersama temanku."

Tidak. Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus hadir? Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya setelah memutuskan lelaki itu sepihak dengan alasan ia membenci Sehun.

"Ah, Halo Baekhyun."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun berbalik, maniknya terpaku pada sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam Messy di depannya. Senyuman itu masih sama. Tampan dan tulus.

"H-Halo, Sehun _Oppa_."

Keduanya tampak diam. Luhan berinisiatif pada akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Sehun- _ssi_ baru pulang kuliah ya?"

Fokus Sehun mendadak berganti. Ia mengangguk sekenanya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, terlihat jelas ya dari wajah menyedihkan ini?"

Tawa Luhan dan Sehun menderai tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu menumpu kepalanya sendiri di atas meja.

"Baek? Kau baik?"

"Ah, ya Sehunnie. Ah maksudku Sehun _Oppa_. Aku hanya ... entah lah."

Lagi-lagi senyuman manis itu.

"Kau terlihat stres. Luhan- _ssi_? Bisa kah aku mengajak temanmu berjalan-jalan ke taman?"

Ada jeda sejenak hingga Luhan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan mencubiti pipi Luhan hingga merah setelah ini.

.

.

Mereka berada di taman kota. Menatap aliran Sungai di depannya dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sehun menyeruput kopi yang tadi ia beli di Cafe sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong tanpa gairah.

"Jadi. Alasanmu meninggalkanku apa?"

Berbeda dari suara hangat sebelumnya. Kali ini mantan kekasih Baekhyun itu justru berbicara dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku membencimu." Jawaban yang tak kalah dingin keluar dari mulut seorang Baekhyun.

Kekehan mengejek keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Atas dasar apa? Jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Kau tidak pernah punya waktu untukku. Aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan seperti ini."

Jawaban yang bagus karena setelahnya Sehun tak berniat bertanya lagi.

"Ya, lagi pula aku juga tidak serius selama ini."

Terkejut, Baekhyun langsung menatap tak percaya sosok lawan bicaranya yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bodoh Baekhyun. Tak ada orang yang benar-benar serius dalam hal percintaan sekalipun ia sudah menikah."

Seolah baru tersayat, Sehun kembali memperburuk suasana hati Baekhyun dengan pengakuan mengejutkannya. Gadis itu tersenyum masam lalu menghapus air matanya sebelum jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Tetapi aku menyayangimu."

"Jika kau menyayangiku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dengan alasan konyol! Sejak awal aku sudah tahu jika kau tak pernah serius denganku Baek."

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar. Ia meremas cup kopinya yang telah kosong lalu melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Aku serius Sehun!"

"Serius? Jangan meledekku. Bahkan waktumu lebih banyak untuk si bajingan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol. Benarkah? Baekhyun ingin bertanya demikian namun rasanya tak lucu jika ia berucap seperti itu. Lelaki di sebelahnya sedang kecewa luar biasa dan Baekhyun memaklumi itu.

"Sudahlah, maaf telah membentakmu. Lupakan saja."

Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga. Apalagi saat telapak tangan Sehun mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Mata gadis itu tampak berair seolah emosinya menumpuk di sana. Sejenak ia merasakan kenyamanan. Namun semua hancur saat suara berat yang ia kenali berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini duduk.

"Ah, berbalikan dengan mantan kekasih. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Baekhyun lelah berargumen. Ia menatap tajam Chanyeol bersama Somin. Ketidak sukaan itu kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ah jadi ini Chanyeol si bajingan itu?"

Mulut Sehun tak jua membantu justru semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tangan Chanyeol tampak mengepal seolah tinjunya siap melayang kapan saja. Untungnya Somin berperan baik sebagai kekasih dengan mengelus pelan lengan Chanyeol.

Ya baik untuk mereka tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu justru uring-uringan dan justru bertindak gila dengan berjinjit dan mengecup pelan pipi Sehun. Gadis itu berbisik di telinga Sehun yang membeku. Diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol yang tampak marah di depannya.

"Maaf. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan tiga manusia di sana. Emosi sialannya membuat ia bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Tak jauh setelahnya langkah kaki terasa mendekat. Baekhyun berpikir itu Sehun yang mencoba meminta penjelasan. Namun ia salah, itu justru Chanyeol, Suaminya.

"Ikut denganku." Suara itu tampak sangat dingin bahkan hampir berdesis. Baekhyun merasakan emosi Chanyeol yang hampir meledak melalui cengkeraman erat di pergelangan tangannya.

Gadis itu berusaha berontak melepaskan. Namun usahanya sama saja nihil.

"Tidak mau!"

" _Ck_! Baiklah jika kau memaksa!"

"Ap_ _Yak_! Turunkan aku!"

Tubuhnya di bopong layaknya karung beras meninggalkan taman tersebut menuju mobil Chanyeol berada. Si lelaki jangkung bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan kekasih yang datang bersamanya. Pengendalian emosinya yang begitu buruk menutup matanya. Cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Berisik!"

 _BLAAMMM_

Pintu mobil tertutup. Suara kaca mobil yang di pukul dengan brutal tak Chanyeol hiraukan. Ia segera memasuki mobil, mengunci pintunya lalu langsung menjalankan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mulutnya mengatup rapat. Suara gemeletuk giginya terdengar jelas. Baekhyun tak pula bersuara. Aura tak bersahabat dari lelaki di sampingnya membuat gadis itu merasa takut. Chanyeol yang marah adalah sebuah bencana.

Pukulan keras pada setir membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak.

"Pelan-pelan sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya tangannya memegang pegangan di atas jendela mobil.

Seringai Chanyeol menandakan lelaki itu tak mendengarkan sama sekali. Ia justru semakin menggila menyetir. Bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak kendaraan lain.

"Chanyeol ku mohon!"

Kali ini bukan teriakan melainkan suara cicitan takut dari Baekhyun yang terdengar. Gadis itu menutup rapat matanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Bahkan tanpa sadar air matanya sudah keluar.

Menyadari kebodohannya Chanyeol segera menepikan mobilnya di dekat trotoar jalan. Rahang lelaki itu masih tampak mengeras.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di trotoar jalan sambil menangis. Kakinya masih sedikit bergetar akibat rasa takutnya. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya yang tak berhenti turun dengan lengan baju.

Chanyeol mengejar. Meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya lagi.

"Masuk ke mobil!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Suara Baekhyun pecah. Selanjutnya gadis itu menangis terisak dengan memalukannya.

"Kau puas?! Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Kelopak mata peri si lelaki sedikit bergetar. Menyadari ke idiotannya yang melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun memiliki trauma dengan kecelakaan mobil. Lelaki itu hendak menyentuh pundak Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan namun segera di tepis olehnya.

"Aku kira kau bisa mengetahui apa pun tentangku namun aku salah!"

"Maaf Baekhyun. Aku hanya emosi." Suara Chanyeol terdengar melunak. Ia menyalahi dirinya yang terlalu gampang di kuasai cemburu.

"Emosi? Karena aku mencium Sehun? Benar?"

Ingatan tadi sepertinya berhasil kembali memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"Jika kau sadar. Suami mana yang tidak marah melihat istrinya mencium lelaki lain?" Suaranya tampak menyindir. Namun Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Ia tertawa mengejek dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi.

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu? Kau bercumbu di depanku dan justru menyalahkanku! Jangan egois! Ah dan satu lagi. Bukankah kau bilang kita urusi urusan masing-masing?"

Sepasang remaja yang memiliki rasa keras kepala yang sama. Sampai esok pun takkan selesai perdebatan dengan topik yang itu-itu saja. Mulut Chanyeol hendak berucap lagi untungnya panggilan pada ponselnya membuat suasana tegang itu menghilang sejenak.

"Halo, ibu?"

' _Kau di mana anak nakal?! Ini hampir malam dan kau belum juga sampai di rumah!"_

Amarah sang ibu membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Ya ibu. Aku dan Baekhyun sedang... membeli hadiah! Ya! Kami akan tiba di sana satu jam lagi!"

' _Benar? Jika kau tidak datang maka bersiaplah namamu di coret dari daftar pewaris keluarga Park anak bodoh!"_

 **PIIPPP...**

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli hadiah."

"Ha?"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba di rumah orang tua mereka dengan pakaian seadanya. Setelah berdebat panjang untuk membeli hadiah apa yang harus di berikan. Akhirnya mereka tiba dengan waktu terlambat lima belas menit dan menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga besar. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Kendati pun ia telah mengenal lama keluarga Park, tetap saja dengan status yang ia sandang saat ini membuatnya merasa di pandang sebagai sosok yang baru.

" _Aigoo_ , Baekkie. Ibu merindukanmu."

Gadis itu langsung di peluk hangat oleh ibu Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun menahan napasnya karena sesak.

"Ah, iya I-Ibu. Ini kami membeli hadiah. Kami harap ayah dan ibu menyukainya."

Sebuah kotak kado bersampul kertas berwarna merah muda Baekhyun berikan kepada sang ibu mertua yang menerimanya dengan hangat.

" _Aigoo_ , terima kasih sayang. Sekarang ayo makan. Semua sudah menanti kalian."

Baekhyun terlihat diam cukup lama dan menatap Chanyeol berharap si bodoh itu bisa membuatnya menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ia rasa. Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah keluarga besarnya. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol masih marah terhadapnya.

Acara makan malam makan bersama keluarga itu berjalan cukup tenang. Sesekali obrolan dan tawa ringan keluar dari ayah Park dan juga suami dari kakak Chanyeol. Hanya dua kaula muda itu yang diam sambil menyantap makanan mereka.

"Jadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apa kalian sudah berencana memiliki bayi?"

 _UHHUKKK_... _UHHUKKK_...

Keduanya sontak terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan santai Ayah Park. Gelak tawa terdengar menderai. Wajah Baekhyun sampai memerah ke telinga. Dan semakin memerah saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa memiliki bayi jika Baekhyun saja tidak mau ku sentuh." Celetuk Chanyeol santai hingga kakinya mau tidak mau menjadi sasaran injak sang istri.

" _Awww_!"

"Benarkah itu? Baekhyun sama sekali belum_"

"Yoora. Kau membuat Baekhyun merasa canggung." Tegur nyonya Park.

"Ah, maaf ibu. Maaf Baekhyun."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa _eonnie_."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Bisa saja wajahnya tenggelam di dalam piring. Gadis muda itu menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

Candaan tersebut menjadi akhir perbincangan dalam sesi makan malam kali itu. Semua tampak tenang menikmati makanannya kecuali saat ucapan nyonya Park membuat Baekhyun terduduk tegap di bangkunya.

"Setelah ini istirahatlah. Masuk ke kamar Chanyeol saja sayang."

Masuk. Kamar. Chanyeol.

Seringaian sang suami membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa kecil. Sial sekali lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Jangan lupa Baekie. Kamarku di lantai dua."

Andai saja keduanya tidak sedang di hadapan keluarga, mungkin Baekhyun sudah melempari Chanyeol dengan sepatu.

.

.

Gelisah. Baekhyun tak ingin masuk ke dalam. Ia berani berdiri dalam udara dingin di balkon kamar sekalipun tubuhnya hanya di balut pakaian tipis. Berulang kali Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk namun hanya gelengan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau sampai kapan di situ?"

Tubuhnya hampir terjungkal karena terlalu fokus melamun hingga tak menyadari Chanyeol sudah berdiri sangat di sampingnya. Gadis itu masih memasang wajah sok kuatnya. Ia bertingkah seolah tak peduli.

"Apa urusanmu?! Aku mau di sini saja!"

"Ah, sampai pagi? Yakin? Di sini banyak hantu."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya membual agar gadisnya itu mau masuk ke dalam kamar dan berselimut hangat di tempat tidur. Tetapi melihat keras kepalanya Baekhyun yang tak ubah layaknya batu, terpaksa Chanyeol menakut-nakutinya.

Lelaki itu memasuki kamar, hendak menutup pintu balkon.

"Yakin? Atau aku benar-benar mengunci pintu_"

 _DHUARRRR_...

" _AAAAKHH_! MINGGIR!"

Terima kasih pada guntur yang menyahut tiba-tiba. Bualan Chanyeol mengenai hantu jadi tampak lebih menyeramkan bagi Baekhyun.

Hantu. Petir. Gelap. Tiga hal yang paling Baekhyun takuti.

Pintu terkunci. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan penghangat ruangan. Bibir gadis itu tampak bergetar karena dingin yang dirasanya. Sang suami diam saja melihat sambil melipat tangan di dada. Jujur semua masih terasa canggung baginya karena keduanya terlibat pertengkaran hebat sebelum ini.

"Baek, aku_"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Dan, bisakah aku meminjam pakaian hangatmu?"

Terlalu _to_ _the_ _point_. Ini yang Chanyeol sukai dari gadis di depannya. Dia berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang manja dan juga terlalu bertele-tele dalam menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya.

Senyum Chanyeol terulas hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Sangat manis. Baekhyun sempat terpana selama beberapa detik.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh tinggi Chanyeol membuka lemari dan mengambil baju dari rak tinggi dengan santai. Otot lengannya terbentuk tanpa di sengaja hingga menimbulkan kesan seksi yang... baiklah sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak berkhayal dalam beberapa menit saja. Pipinya bahkan sudah merah tanpa bisa di kontrol.

"Ini, ku rasa sweter ini yang lumayan kecil. Pakailah."

"Di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun mendadak dungu.

"Jika kau berencana demikian, akan dengan senang hati aku menyaksikannya."

 _Smirk_ mesum sialan. Tetapi Baekhyun justru berdebar hanya karena melihat itu.

"Idiot!"

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup keras. Gadis itu mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang menggila. Tidak sesuai ritme normalnya. Oh terima kasih pada Park Chanyeol.

"Haruskah aku mandi? Tubuhku bau."

Mendadak Baekhyun peduli akan bau tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal ia telah terbiasa dengan siklus hidup yang penuh dengan kata malas.

Tubuhnya berendam dengan air hangat. Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Mata sipitnya membelalak melihat Chanyeol telanjang dada di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam lalu kembali asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"D-dimana selimutnya?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar di telinga Chanyeol. Lelaki itu lantas beranjak mendekati gadisnya yang menunduk dalam saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku putus dengan Somin."

Nada bicaranya tak terbaca. Berbisik lirih, namun penug penekanan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga harus putus dengan Sehun."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan sial sekali bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk ke arahnya.

"A-aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Sehun_"

"Ciuman tadi bagaimana?" Potong Chanyeol dingin.

"I-itu karena, aku..."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memotong lidahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia berujar dengan nada bergetar dan gagap luar biasa?

"Heh! Kau masih menyukainya!"

Terbesit kekecewaan mendalam dari ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hendak berbalik namun ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya membuat lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu karena aku tidak suka melihat kau dengan Somin! Dasar tidak peka! Bodoh!"

Jadi Baekhyun cemburu?

Senyuman puas terpatri di bibir ranum Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun sudah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memiliki bibir tanpa bisa mengerem sesuatu.

 _ **Baekhyun's**_ _ **Pov**_

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku sendiri. Semudah itu aku mengatakan jikka aku cemburu walau tersirat. Pikirku, Chanyeol pasti merasa menang.

Aku hendak berlari keluar kamar jika saja Chanyeol tidak mencegahku saat ini. Lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba mendekat, lalu menangkup kedua pipiku.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan sangat dalam. Ini adalah ciuman ketiga kami selain di acara janji suci dan juga kejadian di mana Chanyeol hampir menelanjangiku di malam pertama kami.

Bibirnya bergerak, melumat, bahkan aku bisa merasakan basah di bibirku karena lidah hangatnya menyapu celah bibirku. Aku menahan napas sejenak. Kedua tanganku tanpa sadar meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat halus.

" _Mmhh_..."

Suara aneh itu keluar tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Mataku membuka untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi itu suatu kesalahan karena nyatanya Chanyeol tidak menutup matanya barang sedikit pun selama sesi ciuman basah kami.

Aku terlena, terbuai akan lembutnya bibir Chanyeol. Lantas aku membalas ciumannya dengan melumat bibir atas Chanyeol secara amatir.

Lelaki ini seakan hendak menelan bibirku. Isapannya semakin kuat. Napasnya terdengar memburu. Ia melepas ciuman kami hingga kurasakan bibirku seakan menebal dan basah. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mendorongku ke lemari dan menekan tubuhku.

Ia kembali menciumku kali ini dengan sedikit lebih kasar, lebih liar dan lebih panas. Suara kecipak terdengar jelas di telingaku hingga rasanya mendebarkan jantungku.

Gigitan di bibir bawahku membuat diriku berjengit, Chanyeol menarik bibir bawahku dengan giginya secara sensual. Aku tak mampu mengatup rapat bibirku lagi. Maka momen tersebut dimanfaatkan Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sungguh sensasi yang baru pertama kali ku rasakan. Hangat, manis, nikmat, memikat. Perutku seakan diisi dengan jutaan kupu-kupu, sangat geli. Geli yang menyenangkan.

Jemariku menekan kepalanya agar semakin menunduk. Mengetahui aku kesulitan mendongak, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku hingga mau tak mau kedua kakiku melingkar di pinggangnya yang seksi. Pikiranku meliar, sangat. Apalagi ketika tangan lebarnya mengusap punggungku secara langsung. Aku terlonjak. Sial! Aku tidak memakai Bra. Secara paksa ku lepas ciuman kami hingga suara desah napas tak beratur terdengar bersahutan.

"S-sudah." Bisikku pelan, sungguh aku merasa sangat lemah saat ini.

Chanyeol tak mendengar, matanya berkabut akan gairah. Suara geraman dari balik kerongkongannya terdengar bak hewan buas yang hendak menerkam mangsa.

Ciumannya justru turun ke leher jenjangku. Ciuman ringan lalu berlanjut pada sesi isapan dan gigitan yang membuat desahan tertahanku sedikit terdengar.

Telingaku di hisap, dijilat hingga aku melenguh lumayan keras.

"Tempat sensitifmu _eoh_."

Bajingan ini masih bisa mengejekku dengan seringainya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan hingga Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Leherku basah. Telingaku juga. Sehubungan dengan itu sesuatu di pusat bagian sensitifku juga basah. Aku mencoba menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Tetapi sialnya justru lelaki ini melenguh lumayan keras. Benda yang sangat keras dari pusat gairah dirinya ku rasakan menyentuh bokongnya.

Aku dikuasai kabut nafsu. Ku tarik dirinya untuk kembali berciuman dalam. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Chanyeol membawaku ke atas ranjangnya. Ia menindihku, menciumku dengan cepat. Jemarinya memasuki sweter yang ku gunakan. Perut rataku di elus seringan bulu, hingga saat jemarinya mengenai payudaraku, aku berjengit.

" _Akhmm_.."

Tatapan Chanyeol yang tak lepas dariku membuatku semakin bergairah. Namun rasa malu masih saja menguasai. Ia sedikit bangkit lalu mengangkat sweterku mencapai leher dan sukses membuatku melotot dengan wajah memerah. Secara spontan aku menutupi kedua payudaraku dengan tangan.

Mata Chanyeol tampak berbinar. Ia menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Jangan di tutupi sayang."

"A-aku malu!" Pekikku pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Punyamu besar dan kencang_"

"DIAM!"

Si bodoh ini masih saja menggodaku di saat genting.

Kecupan di dahiku membuatku terdiam. Tanganku di posisikan Chanyeol di sebelah kepalaku. Hidung mancungnya menghirup sekitar payudaraku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

Pekikanku tertahan, seakan tersengat listrik, Chanyeol menangkup kedua payudaraku lalu meremasnya perlahan. Matanya berkabut dengan nafsu yang membuncah. Seketika desahan memalukanku terdengar. Dan semakin parah saat putingku yang menegang sengaja ia cubit dengan gemas. Mulutnya lantas ikut bekerja dengan cara menjilati dan menghisapnya. Sial.

"A- _ahh_... _hmmm_ "

Tangan lelaki ini merayap ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Kakiku bergerak gelisah hendak merapatkannya. Namun Chanyeol dengan sigap melebarkan pahaku dan menangkup kemaluanku.

"Sangat basah. Park Baekhyun."

"OUCHH! CHANYEOL!"

Lelaki ini kembali menghisap putingku. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku memekik melainkan tangannya yang mengusap kencang milikku di bawah sana. Getaran yang ia ciptakan dari telapak tangannya sendiri membuatku menggelinjang geli. Aku menjambak rambutnya menyalurkan nikmat. Apalagi keadaan di bawah sana semakin basah membuatku seperti kehilangan pikiranku sendiri.

Hingga detik berikutnya aku merasakan seperti buang air kecil. Rasa sakit di bawah perutku menjadi penanda bahwa setelahnya cairan lendir itu keluar begitu saja.

Aku bernapas di telinga Chanyeol bahkan mendesah pelan. Ku dengar gemeletuk giginya. Ia menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ku tahu sangat kuat berdiri yang ada dalam genggamanku kini. Chanyeol sengaja menuntun tanganku untuk memegang miliknya.

"Pijat dia Baekh..."

Aku melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan mengikuti insting. Lenguhnya terdengar, napasnya terburu. Semakin bersemangat melakukannya, aku mempercepat kocokanku.

"Sial Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, keringat membanjiri dahinya begitu pun denganku. Baru saja aku ingin melihat lagi namun Chanyeol menjauh secara tiba-tiba.

Ku kira dia enggan melakukannya. Namun aku salah. Chanyeol menelanjangiku. Dia membuang sweter yang ku kenakan lalu celana pendek dan celana dalamku yang sudah basah. Tidak tahu mengapa, hanya dengan tatapannya saja sudah membuatku merasakan panas di sekujur tubuh.

Ia ikut menanggalkan celananya. Hingga kami benar-benar polos tanpa busana saat ini.

Kulit kamu saling bergesekan. Satu sensasi baru yang ku temukan. Miliknya bertemu dengan milikku. Kami mendesah bersamaan. Secara teratur Chanyeol menggesekkan miliknya pada milikku yang basah.

Tangannya meremas payudaraku tanpa ampun. Ini gila!

"Baek... bolehkah aku menggaulimu malam ini?"

Sejujurnya ada rasa takut. Namun gairah yang menekan beserta statusku yang sebagai istri sah Chanyeol di mata Tuhan membuatku mengangguk. Aku tidak ini mengecewakannya lagi. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku.

"Tentu saja."

Senyuman Chanyeol terkembang. Ia mengecup pipiku sebagai tanda terima kasihnya mungkin.

"Ini yang pertama bagi kita. Maaf jika menyakitimu." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Pertama? Jadi selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan sex? Inginnya aku bertanya demikian namun sesuatu yang sangat keras mendorong milikku, mencoba memasukinya. Rasanya perih, sangat amat perih. Aku bahkan hampir mengeluarkan umpatanku sangking sakitnya.

"A- _akh_ , sakit Chanyeol." Rengekku. Aku meremas pundaknya kuat.

"Rileks sayang. Ini akan... _ahh_... milikmu sangat sempit."

Bibirku sengaja ku gigit hingga anyir terasa di lidah. Oh Tuhan! Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar siklus datang bulan tentu saja.

"H-hentikan!" Pekikku.

" _hnghh_...!"

"A- _AAA_ _ _hmmh_ "

Masuk. Seutuhnya. Diriku seakan dibelah.

Aku menangis dalam ciumanku dan Chanyeol. Lelaki ini belum bergerak. Ia mencium keningku dalam lalu berucap sesuatu yang membuatku merasakan debaran didada.

"Maaf telah merusakmu Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Ia terus mencium wajahku dan berujar maaf. Aku masih terisak kecil.

"Bolehkah aku_"

"Lakukan." Potongku cepat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi Chanyeol mendorong miliknya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan ritme teratur.

Aku memekik nyaring lagi di saat miliknya mengenai satu titik hingga milikku berkedut di bawah sana.

Chanyeol menekan titik itu lagi. Kenapa jadi senikmat ini? Aku ingin lagi.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hingga bunyi tepukan dua kulit terdengar nyaring diiringi embusan napas tak beraturan kami.

" _aahh_... _hah_ ... Chanyeolhh"

" _Hgghh_... brengsek! Ini sangat sempit! Ah Baekhyun! Enak?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

Sentakan Chanyeol semakin menggila. Ia menaikkan sebelah kakiku ke pundaknya lalu mengeluar-masukkan miliknya ke dalamku.

Aku mendesah layaknya jalang dan aku tidak peduli lagi.

Geraman Chanyeol, hujamannya di bawah sana membuatku lupa daratan.

Tubuhku dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hingga detik selanjutnya aku merasakan hangat yang luar biasa di dalam rahimku.

" _AHHH_..." desahan lega Chanyeol. Ia ambruk di sebelahku setelah itu. Kami mengatur napas setelah itu. Rasa pedih di bawahku membuatku meringis.

Tak lama Chanyeol menarik selimut lalu ia memelukku. Mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Tanyaku lemas.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau hamil." Jawab si bodoh ini santai.

"Kita sudah menikah."

"Ya sudah, aman jika begitu."

Sialan! Hampir saja aku berteriak jika bibirnya tidak mengecup bibirku.

"Tidurlah Baekhyun. Besok sekolah."

Oh Tuhan, satu fakta menyebalkan itu. Ternyata kami masih anak sekolahan. Aku sampai lupa dengan statusku sendiri karena sesi bercinta kami tadi.

"Baiklah mari tidur. Selamat malam _kirin_."

"Selamat malam, _Puppy_."

.

.

 **Kkeut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumpah, setelah sekian lama kenapa saya tulis beginian?! NGGAK GUNA ASTAGA /nangis/**

 _ **Btw**_ **ini FF GS** _ **rate**_ **M saya yang pertama (Kalau tidak salah). Sesekali pengen bikin beginian. Maaf kalo adegan ranjangnya kurang memuaskan dan kurang panas. Bacanya duduk diatas kompor pasti hot. .g**

 _ **Anyway**_ **saya boleh minta** _ **review**_ **? Sekedar perasaan kalian pas baca FF ini. Sekalian kalo ada ide tolong tumpahkan di kotak** _ **review**_ **(air kali)**

 **Maaf buat Chanbaek yang lagi-lagi saya nistakan. Jayakan FF Chanbaek!**


End file.
